A conventional four-wheel steered vehicle includes a pair of steerable front wheels and a pair of steerable rear wheels. The four-wheel steered vehicle can be equipped with a stability control system. If the vehicle begins to lose traction with a roadway and/or begins to undergo a lateral slide, the stability control system controls operation of the steerable front wheels and the steerable rear wheels to reduce traction loss and/or reduce lateral instability. The stability control system can control the operation of the steerable front wheels and the steerable rear wheels according to a conventional feed-forward lateral acceleration value which can enhance control of the steerable wheels during operation. Use of the conventional feed-forward lateral acceleration value, however, can cause estimation errors in the stability control system, especially during operation of the vehicle at lower and/or higher speeds. The estimation errors can lead to control underactivation and/or control overactivation that adversely affects the ability of the stability control system to effectively reduce traction loss and/or reduce lateral instability.